


If Only For The Night

by jgbest0412



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, heavy smut/heavy language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgbest0412/pseuds/jgbest0412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you ask for if you may die tomorrow? For just one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Filled with goodness

He looked at her from across the table. She was the most amazing person he had ever known. She only saw the good in people which was rare in these times. Beth was the light in a world of dark. Why did he suddenly believe there were still good people out there?

She had convinced him. Her sweet words and constant understanding had been enough to show him there was at least one good person still among the living. He found himself leaning toward her. All he wanted to do was absorb her goodness within himself and keep it there forever.

He wasn’t sure what she saw in him but the intense gaze she returned on him drew him ever closer to her. It didn’t matter that they were some years distant in age. All that currently mattered was this longing and the connection that flared between them.

The moment was so intense it seemed to be roaring in his ears. If she would have given him any indication that she did not return his affection he would have instantly backed off and never attempted to touch her again. That wasn’t the case however. If he didn’t know any better she was leaning closer to him as well.

Their lips came together in a feather light touch. The kiss was ever so soft almost nonexistent. Daryl held his breath fearing he would ruin the moment that was now etched in every fiber of his being. This single second in time would define the way he saw the world, and the people still living in it.

“Daryl,” Beth breathed, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. The light press of her fingers drawing him closer, her lips parting ever so slightly, wanting more of him.

She breathed new life into him. That softly spoken word washed over him and Daryl found himself sliding further into her arms. He sighed in relief when her arms enfolded him, accepted him. With that simple gesture, she accepted all that he was and had been throughout his entire life[j1] .

When her arms wrapped around his neck that was all the permission he needed. He allowed her to pull him closer, the emotion so strong in his chest he felt like it was consuming him from the inside out. His lips trembled against hers, as her nervous breath flowed into him. Both of his hands came up, his fingers plowing into her soft moonlight blond hair.

He had to remind himself to be easy with her. She wasn’t used to a man’s raw need, but damn it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Briefly his lips played over hers before he placed a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. His eyes shut with the agony it took to withdraw from her arms.

“Daryl?” she whispered as confusion washed over her beautiful face.

Weak with need and his own tortured soul, he rested his forehead against hers, hoping to draw from the strength that made her so unique. “Darling, I don’t want you to do something you will regret.”

She pulled away enough so she could search his face with those huge bright blue eyes of hers, her pink tongue came out to taste the moisture left by his kiss. “I don’t think I could regret one single second that I have spent with you, Daryl. You are so different from anyone I have ever known.”

She meant every word that she said.

He didn’t believe Beth was capable of lying. His voice was gruff with emotion, “What makes me so different from everyone else?”

“I have never met someone that needed to be loved as much as you, Daryl. I don’t even think you knew you needed it until this moment.” She studied him for a long moment. “the question however is are you going to let me love you?”

The mention of love left him feeling drunk. He’d never known love before. Is the connection he and Beth had love? The notion was so foreign to him he backed away a few inches, letting the inches become a foot before scooting his chair away from the table. “I should take a quick look around before we call it a night.”

His gaze never wavered from hers as he headed for the door. His chest constricted as he bumped into the kitchen door. His heart ached with what he supposed was love. Hell, he didn’t know. He had never loved anyone before. Ripping his gaze from hers, he pushed through the swinging door and headed down the hallway.

Beth watched the door swing back in place not sure what had just happened. She was positive he felt what she had and she was damned if she would let him run from it.

Beth finished making a bed out of extra blankets and pillows that she had found in an upstairs bedroom. She had cleared a large spot on the parlor floor, enough room for two pallets. Releasing a deep breath she headed for the piano sitting against one wall. Easily she took a seat on the bench and applied her fingers to the keyboard. She lost herself in the sweet melody of her voice, and the music drowned out the crazy world around her.

She was so wrapped up in her own wonder she failed to notice Daryl come to the doorway behind her. She must have played for several moments before he cleared his throat putting an end to her music. Turning on the bench she watched him enter the room, her heart pounding with every step he took into the room. He surprised her when he hopped up into the casket and laid down all the while staring at her.

‘You should keep playing,’ he mumbled suddenly liking the sound of her voice. Only twenty-hours ago he had ridiculed her musical talent.

‘I thought you didn’t like it when I sing,’ she stated with a grin. Obviously she was growing on this tough man who was scared to let anyone close to his heart. Obediently she turned and resumed her playing. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, her body telling her he lay watching her.

She must have played for qn hour before he jumped down from the casket and headed for one of the pallets spread out. “We should get some sleep. Never know what kind of chaos we will encounter tomorrow.”

She watched beneath her lashes as he removed his angel winged vest and gun belt carefully laying them beside the bed. His bow he leaned against the chair closest to him before lying on top of the blankets. Tilting his head, he watched her slow approach. She acted nervous, almost fearful. “It’s okay, I don’t bite.”

“I know that’s why I like you so much,” she told him with a smile. Kicking her shoes off, she too lay on her blankets turning to face him. “Daryl, would it be okay if I lay next to you?”

He stared at the ceiling unresponsive. If she hadn’t been watching him so intently she would have missed the flinching shrug. Before he could change his mind, he rearranged her bed closer to his. When she once again lay down this time she was only an inch away from him. As if it had a mind of its own his arm lifted, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder. The breath he’d been holding whooshed out of his chest when she nestled into his side, fitting him like she was made to be there.

He lay there stiff unsure what to do now. He had thought to create some space between them earlier after the kiss in the kitchen. That hadn’t been the case however. Whatever the rift he’d meant to create had vaporized when he’d entered the parlor. He’d come to the realization while he’d been checking their surroundings that he did love her, loved her so much. He had also decided not to act upon that love. His intents had went to hell however when he’d found her singing. Her voice had the power to enfold him in its serenity making everything broken whole again.

Beth didn’t wait for Daryl’s demons to overtake him. Lifting her head from his shoulder she placed a soft kiss to his cheek, whispering, “[j2] Don’t shut me out, Daryl.”

“I’m just trying to protect you, darlin’.” Placing an arm beneath his head he shifted to look at her.

“Protect me from what,” she asked, her hand coming up to brush the long strands of hair from his forehead. Swallowing nervously, her gaze wavering from his, she asked the question she feared the answer to. “Are you saying you don’t love me back?”

“That’s defiantly not what I’m sayin’.” He should have lied to her, he decided watching her eyes go bright. The look she gave him was enough to make a man’s knees go weak. If he’d been standing he’d be a puddle on the floor right now. He felt a shutter ripple through his body, his tongue coming out to moisten his suddenly dry lips.

Her lashes fluttered with understanding. He might love her with the same intensity that she loved him, but he couldn’t put it into words. That was fine with her. She didn’t need to hear the words as long as he kept looking at her the way he was now. She bit her bottom lip as she thought over how to proceed. The last thing she wanted was to scare him off again. Perhaps the best course of action was to let him absorb the newness of his feelings, and do nothing more than to relish the feel of his shoulder beneath her head.

Beth let her head fall back onto his shoulder, nestling her cheek against his warm body. Feeling safer then she had since the apocalypse had begun she closed her eyes and within seconds was sound asleep.

Daryl laid there unsure of what to do next. He realized she had fallen into a deep slumber when her entire body went lax against him. Only then did he allow himself the pleasure of wrapping his arm around her, pulling her tighter up against him. Placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head he too fell into the deepest sleep he could ever remember.

 

 

The next thing Daryl new bright sunlight was streaming in the windows. Even with his eyes shut he knew Beth still lie next to him. Her arm was slung over his chest and his shoulder was numb from the weight of her head resting against it. Her leg was the problem however. Sometime during the night she had shifted, placing her leg between his own, her knee in the cocoon of his thighs, making his restful night into sweet agony.

What if she woke up and decided she’d made a horrible mistake and she didn’t love him as much as she had proclaimed the night before. Maybe her declaration had been based on feelings of the moment and were fleeting. Even as his mind mulled over that possibility he knew it wasn’t the case.

He could kiss her now and she would welcome his embrace. So why did he hesitate?

Releasing an aggravated breath, he forced his eyes open to face whatever the day had in store. He was surprised to find her head tilted and her beautiful eyes roaming his face. His voice hoarse from sleep, he said, “Were you watching me sleep?”

Boldly her hand slid against his abdomen causing the muscles there to tighten, liking the way his arm kept her tight against him. “You are so peaceful when you sleep. You know what else, Daryl Dixon?”

“What?”

With a playful grin she caressed his abdomen before saying, “You snore.”

Her comment tickled a spot in him that had never been tickled. Rolling over to pin her beneath him, he poked at her side until she squealed with laughter. “I do not snore.”

“Okay, okay,” she surrendered her arms going above her head. “You don’t snore.”

Beth stared up at this man who had wiggled deep into her heart, liking the twinkle she saw in his eye. This man who had never been loved and was unfamiliar matters of the heart was laughing at her. “I think you are even sexier when you are laughing.”

Instantly the humor in his eyes turned to hunger as her comment sank into him. She found him sexy? The thought made him feel shy all of a sudden. For once he threw caution to the wind, and bent forward to kiss her soft lips.

Beth didn’t disappoint him. Her hands came up to sooth the hair from his face, lifting her head an inch to close the distance he left between them. Her lips parted with anticipation of his kiss. She had been kissed before but never by a man, or with a man’s experience.

Fireworks sparked to life inside of her the moment their lips met. Her insides going to mush as his mouth played slowly over hers. When his tongue came out to trace the seam of her lips, startled she gasped causing him to withdraw. “Daryl, don’t…”

“I’m sorry, Beth. I shouldn’t have done that.” Man that was such an asshole thing to do, he thought staring into wide eyes. How could he turn an innocent moment into this groping? He started to pull away from her when her grip tightened on his arms keeping him where he was.

“I didn’t mean for you to stop, Daryl,” she whispered her fingers curling into his hair. “I meant don’t stop.”

She watched indecision play over his rugged features. Knowing that he was overthinking this she pulled him back to her. She let instinct guide her next move. This time she let herself kiss him the way she’d been wanting to.

At first curiosity dictated her actions, her pink tongue coming out to taste his mouth, and when he returned her admiration, she bite into the fullness of his bottom lip. The growl he issued rumbled into her, causing her own desire to heighten.

This time when his tongue came out to meet hers she was ready for it. Opening her mouth wider to receive his hungry exploration, her arms winding around his neck pulling him closer to her, loving the weight of his chest crushing into her.

He couldn’t get enough of her. He felt drugged. With every kiss he and Beth shared he needed another one. When her arms retreated from around his neck, and her fingers tangled in his hair, gripping the tresses desperately, his own hands began to roam.

He tried to be gentle with her but failed miserably. His bruising touch slid down her side until he reached the curve of her ass. He stopped at the waistline of her pants before sliding down to grip one buttock through the thin denim.

He never realized how lonely he’d been until this precise moment. He needed this woman more then he’d ever needed anyone in his life. She had breathed new life into him with her unwavering love. She was the sun. The reason the earth spun on its axis.

Before Daryl realized what he was doing, he broke the all-consuming kiss, his head falling to the curve of her shoulder. He buried his face into the soft skin there and inhaled her scent. His wondering hand left her buttock, his arms curling around her tiny waist as he pulled her into a crushing embrace. He had never allowed himself the vulnerability to hug another person before, but he found it to be the most gratifying touch he’d ever experienced in his life.

Dazed from the wonder of his kiss, Beth returned his embrace. His arms were so strong, strong enough to squeeze the breath from her. She wasn’t alarmed however. She felt safe. She knew from that simple hug that he would never let anything happen to her. Easily, she hugged him back until he no longer felt the need to be hugged.

When he pulled back this time she could see from the look on his face that he wasn’t withdrawing from his feelings for her. Not with those intense blues eyes staring into hers. “We should probably get up and around. Can’t lay in bed all day as much as I would like to.”

“I know it sounds ridiculous, but I want a shower more than anything.” She accepted the offer of his hand and let him pull her to her feet. She beamed back at him when his hand stayed at her waist as they made their way through the funeral home. It was like he was afraid she would disappear if he let her go.

He kept his hand at her waist until they reached the stairwell. “Go on up, plumbin’ works.”

 

Beth felt like a brand new person. Using the plush towel she patted her face dry staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her cheeks were rosy from scrubbing the dirt from her face and her hair dripped in rivulets down her neck and back, she felt cleaner than she had been in months. Of course that wasn’t true. The months at the prison had been the closest thing to a home any of them had had since the farm. She had been able to wash daily there, but in a way this was different.

Refusing to dwell on the many memories threating to overtake her. She dressed in a fresh tank top and oversized pair of pants she found in an adjoining room. Wrapping her soaking wet hair in the towel she hurried from the bedroom. “Daryl?”

 

 [j1] I hope you enjoyed this work. Please let me know what you think thanks for reading.

 [j2]I will update soon


	2. So Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to Amazon Kindle to look for the book I wrote called It's Never Too Late now for only 0.99  
> Also: you can get free copy of second book for free starting tomorrow. Temptress by Jessica Gaff

Beth found him waiting for her just outside the bedroom door. With a bright, beaming smile, she said, “Did you miss me?”

“Mhm…” he shrugged, his eyes turning bashful as they dropped to her mouth.

She could tell by the intensity of his dark blues that he was contemplating kissing her, but he was overthinking things as usual. Taking his probing gaze as an invitation, she moved in closer to him. Liking the way his head instantly dropped to hers, his nose nuzzling the towel on her head, blowing a hot breath into her ear, his teeth lightly nipping the shell.

Easily, Beth tilted her head, her mouth finding his. Their lips played shyly, absorbing the taste of one another, fire spread through her and she instantly stepped up into him. Pressing her breast into his chest feeling her nipples tingle as they stiffened with desire. Her hands came up, cupping his roughened cheeks before delving to his slightly damp hair.

While she’d been showering, Daryl must’ve taken the opportunity to wash up, leaving him fresh and clean beneath her seeking fingers.

When she pushed her hips into his, she felt his arousal through the material of his pants. Their kiss grew fervent, and Beth sought entrance in the warm recesses of his silken mouth, moaning when his tongue smoothly wrapped around hers before retreating. She exhaled a heavy breath as heat spiraled throughout her body.

She was feeling things she’d never felt before. An aching throb echoed through her veins, settling between her legs. She grew restless up against him, shifting to rub herself into the flesh growing bigger with every kiss they shared.

Breathing heavy, Daryl’s eyes rolled in the back of his head when her mouth left his to trace a path from the corner of his mouth to his beard. His hands came up to grip her by her upper arms. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to bring her closer, or put some space between them. In a harsh gruff whisper, he breathed, “Beth, maybe…”

Biting his jaw, she looked up at him with huge doe eyes. “Why Daryl? We could die tomorrow.”

The truth of her words penetrated his soggy mind. “You sure?”

“I ain’t no virgin, Daryl,” she explained the delicate topic making it difficult to hold his gaze. “Zach and I…”

He didn’t need her to finish that statement, not wanting to picture another man touching his Beth, he swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom she’d just exited, kicking the door shut behind him.

Her arms went around his neck the second his mouth dropped to hers. His tongue sank deep desperately wanting to eat her up, the stubble on his face rubbing roughly against her tender skin. Her fingers curled into the hair at his nape, holding him to her, her teeth sank into his bottom lip as desire tangled through her body.

Daryl had no hope of making it to the bed two feet away from him, so he sat her on top of the dresser next to the door knocking the contents to the floor, growling low in his throat when her nails raked the back of his neck before coming around to push at his vest. With a roll of his shoulders, he sent the treasured leather sailing to the floor.

His own hands grew eager to touch bare skin, his hands slipping beneath her shirt moving over her smooth back, pushing the material up her slender torso. When she sent the shirt in the same direction of his vest, he stopped to take in the vision before him.

Greedily, his hungry eyes roamed over every inch of her prefect porcelain skin. She still wore her lacey white bra, but shaking fingers came up to cover her pert breast from his view. He could tell by the way she visibly shrank from his gaze, she was worried about being inadequate. Gently his fingers came up to take her hands in his, winding his fingers through hers, he spread her arms wide.

Daryl dipped his head down, dragging in a long breath as he breathed in her scent. The tip of his tongue coming out to draw across the small mound of flesh rising and falling with her quickened breath. Nipping at the skin there, he whispered, “Perfect.”

A sweet smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, biting her lip, she lifted his head up. There was no hesitation when her tongue dove into his mouth, his actions driving away any doubts she’d had. Her arms went around his shoulders, dragging him in to fit between her thighs.

His hips bucked with pure instinct.

He wanted this girl. He wanted her in a way he’d never wanted anyone before.

His knuckles feathered a touch down her milky skin, running over her shoulders, down the curve of her sides, to the waistband of her jeans. Hard fingers dug into her hips, pulling her none to gently against his hardness, liking the way she rocked into him, fitting her center flush up against him.

Happily, he tossed his shirt up over his head when she aggressively clawed at the thin cotton, his mouth seeking hers again. Nipping at her lips, his broad shoulders pushed her naked back against the cool mirror behind her.

The second he threw his shirt to the side, her fingertips skated over the lean muscle that was his chest, liking the way the hair on his pecks curled around her fingers. Her mouth left his in favor of tasting the salty flavor of his neck. Her teeth sank deep into warm skin completely lost to this fire coursing through her.

As his hot mouth settled over her breast through the material of her bra, a lengthy moan filled the room. His knowing fingers going to the button of her jeans. His harsh breath played over her breast, when he eased back to look at her. “You sure, darlin’?”

She didn’t bother to reply, letting her feathered touch travel over his abdomen, liking the way his muscles jumped under fingers, to the clasp of his belt. Fumbling with the buckle, she managed to free it, and then reached for the button on his pants, all the while she stared brazenly into his eyes.

She didn’t want this to end. If she died right this second, she would go a happy woman, she prayed that wouldn’t happen however, not before they finished this.

She made short work of his zipper before pushing at the pants that hugged his lean hips. Boldly, she reached into his boxers riding low on his hips. Her fingers closed around his arousal loving the silken skin covering his hard flesh.

“Aww, shit,” Daryl barely managed to utter, his forehead dropping to the breast he’d been ravishing. “Damn.”

Beth knew he liked what she did, she could tell by the way he bucked into her hand. While her fingers slipped over him, she licked around the shell of his ear, dipping into the hollow before sucking at the lobe. Sinking her teeth into his ear, she let her fingers slid down to cup his tightening bullocks.

“Oh, fuck.” If she kept touching him like this he would spout off way before either of them were ready.

Regaining a measure of control, he shifted back from her touch, his own hands quickly releasing the button on her jeans. She lifted her hips to help him as he wiggled them down her hips, leaving behind her panties as he went. Dropping the worn denim to the floor, he sank back to gaze up at her.

Beth didn’t want to take her time. She wanted to lose herself in the man kneeling before her. Holding his gaze her fingers wound around to the clasp holding her bra in place, she quickly released it, letting it slide down her arms.

Even seeing Beth bare before him wasn’t going to rush him. Daryl longed to shift forward and take one of her pale pink tips into his mouth, but with all the control he could muster, he took his time. Leaning forward he licked over her knee cap to her inner thigh, stopping short of where her long leg connected with her hip.

He was driving her crazy. She could feel his hot breath through the thin material of her panties, and she was instantly drenched with need. Falling against the mirror at her back, she arched her hips up, wanting him to put an end to this insane teasing. “Daryl.”

He wasn’t trying to tease her. He was breathing in her heady scent, his mouth watering to taste the skin hidden from his view. Unable to wait long enough to remove her panties, he pushed her legs wide as he traced the seam of her leg with his tongue. When she whimpered in response, he let his seeking mouth hover just over the v of her legs. Finally when he couldn’t stand another moment of this agony ripping through him, he leaned forward placing his mouth directly over her center.

A thrill shot through her as his tongue ran over her panties, his hot breath steaming through the thin material. Her fingers wrapped into his hair, dragging him closer, moaning when his tongue dipped around the seam of her panties to lick the warm skin beneath.

She was a puddle of sensation by the time one of his fingers stroked her before pushing her panties to the side. She was powerless as he licked his way to her opening, and then delving deeply inside. Moaning, “Holy damn, Daryl.”

When he slipped a finger into her, she arched up, the mirror at her back hitting the wall. A long cry wrenched from her chest as he added a second finger, her body tightly clasped around his moving fingers, just as his thumb flicked across her nub.

An orgasm crashed through her so strong, she cried out, leaving claw marks on his arms. Boneless, she slumped against the dresser.

Daryl gently licked away the last of her desire, with a rush of lust, he staggered to his feet. He would have given her a moment to recover, yet the nipple rubbing against his hair roughened cheek begged for his attention, and willingly he gave it, sucking the tip hard into his mouth. A gasp reached his ears, as her desire returned with a vengeance, her long fingers shoving at his pants and boxers. Her frustrated howl when they didn’t give made him grin against the breast he was currently licking. “It’s not funny, Daryl. Take them off.”

Excitement coursed through him when his arousal landed on the silken texture of her thigh as he sprang free. Now it was his turn to groan when her long fingers found him, covering his hardness, she moved her curious fingers over his length. “Fuck.”

“How’s it feel to be teased,” she asked on a moan as he sucked at her neck, causing shivers to ripple over her skin, and her fingers tightened around him. She wanted to taste him as he had her, yet their positions made it difficult, so she decided to save that for another time.

He shifted in front of her, dragging the tip of his arousal along her center making her arch into him, the dresser rattling with the movement. His hard fingers dug into her hips, his mouth finding her to wrap his tongue around hers.

His need became too much when she bit into his tongue before sucking the flesh into her mouth. Her fingers relinquished their hold on him to grab at the heavy wood beneath her. He ripped her panties in his hurry to remove the fragile material.

Heedlessly, he let the thin cotton flutter through his fingers.

She groaned when the tip of his arousal pushed into her, his size and strength stretching her to accommodate him. She hugged him like a glove, her body releasing natural lubricant to adjust, letting him slip further inside. A hiccup of pleasure burst from her tight throat, her drugged gaze staring into his, as he thrust up to the hilt.

“Ohhh, fuck me,” he groaned next to her ear, his hot breath scolding her, he withdrew only to plunge back into her.

Her inner muscles tightened around him, seeming to suck him deeper into her, her legs draping loosely over his lean hips, crossing them at the ankles to hold him in place, her fingernails dug into his ass as she sought to get closer as her body eagerly returning his thrust.

He couldn’t hold back any longer. Wildly he kissed her, his fingers digging into her sides hard enough to leave marks, and he bucked into her with abandon.

The dresser was hitting the wall now. The mirror cracking the paint, and leaving impressions in the drywall, the sound of skin slapping filled the room and perspiration drenched their bodies as he pounded into her.

His hand was fisted in her hair, yanking her head back, to suck hard on her neck, leaving behind a big purplish welt. When her legs tightened around his waist, and a cry rang in his ears with one final thrust, he threw his head back with a harsh moan of his own.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't for get to get free book at Amazon Kindle


	3. Peanut butter and jelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO TO AMAZON KINDLE GET FREE COPY OF TEMPTRESS BY JESSICA GAFF

She sat next to Daryl on the bed cross-legged, gloriously naked. He lay next her against the pillows propped against his back, wearing nothing but his boxers. He was digging the spoon he held into the jar of grape jelly, ravishing it quickly with a smooth gulp.

She never would have thought watching a man slurp up jelly would be hit, but she was wrong, she thought feeling the first strings of desire ripple through her.

Usually she would have been shy being that bare in front of a man, but his roaming gaze didn’t inspire embarrassment. Sticking her finger in the jar of peanut butter, she licked the smooth thickness from her fingertip, slowing her pace when she noticed Daryl was watching her with a heavy hooded stare.

Smearing another finger full on to her outstretched tongue, she said, “Daryl?”

“Huh,” he asked around the jelly he slurped off the spoon.

When she held silent for a moment, watching his mouth intently, he made his roaming eyes focus on hers. “I was wonderin’…”

“No need to be shy now, darlin’,” he told her as her cheeks turned red, and her eyes darted toward the ceiling in her famous eye roll, her voice trailing off. His head flipping to the dresser across the way. “Think that went out the wind’a long ago.”

She couldn’t think of a way to say what she wanted without sounding like a complete idiot, so she acted on instinct instead. Using a curled finger she scooped up some peanut butter, and before he could protest, she smeared it across his naked chest.

Daryl was dumbstruck for a moment, at a loss for words. Once he found his tongue, he mumbled, “You better clean that up.”

Blindly, he sat the jelly on the nightstand next to the bed, and instantly reached for her. His fingers wound themselves in her nearly dry hair and he firmly tugged her to him. With a kiss that was merely tongues and teeth, he groaned as her mouth slipped down his chin, her teeth grazing the flesh of his neck before biting his shoulder.

She leaned across the bed, her legs slipping behind her as she let her tongue trail over his torso, sucking hard at the peanut butter, lathering several spots that were thicker than others. She felt his chest rumble as a growl issued close to her ear, his hand leaving her hair, traveling down her neck to the smooth plane of her back, and eagerly as his hand came close to her ass she arched into his touch.

She let out a throaty moan when he gripped the plump flesh there, squeezing her tight butt hard before smacking the tender surface. She bit hard into his peck as the rhythm of his breathing increased, lavishing the effected skin with a wet tongue as she continued down his torso. Licking the traces of peanut butter from his navel, she let her tongue dance over the defined lines of his abdomen, her intent clear as she traced his waistline with a sharp nail.

Taking her chin in between a forefinger and a thumb, he rasped on a shallow breath. “Beth, don’t gotta.”

“But I wanna,” she pouted up at him, her vision blurry with heating desire. “I wanna taste ya, you know.” Shrugging, she continued. “Like you did.”

“By all means,” he stated gruffly, pushing his arms behind his head, an animalistic glaze to his eyes as he watched her.

Little puffs of her breath tickled his skin as she licked away another smear. Her gaze going to the bulge that was peeking out through the opening of his boxers. Gulping down a breath she traced his hardness through his shorts liking the hiss of breath she heard as he inhaled sharply. Encouraged by the sound, Beth sat back on her hunches, letting her nails scrap into him as she pulled his boxers over his trim hips.

Daryl couldn’t have stopped her if a whole herd of zombies stumbled into the room. He waited breathlessly to see what her next move would be. He had meant what he said. She didn’t have to take him in her mouth, and he’d never in a million years ask her to, but he wasn’t about to stop it either.

He wanted to know what it was like. No girl had ever done that to him before. He wanted to feel her hot mouth close over his tip, he wanted to thrust to the hilt into her mouth, he wanted to feel the scrap of her teeth on his velvet flesh. He wanted to feel the silken glide of her tongue swirling around him until he exploded. As it was her steaming breath fanning over him caused his body to give a light jerk.

Her eyes left the bulge of his anatomy to fly up to meet his. He looked like he was in pure agony, his teeth gritting, his jaw ticking as he waited. The worry of doing it right left her as his stare burned into her. She would highly doubt she could do anything wrong at this point.

Brushing her doubts and fear aside, she enfolded him in a tight fist, hearing his breath leave in a whoosh of air when her tongue grazed the hood, coming into contact with a bead of moisture. Suddenly she was addicted to the sight, smell and taste of him.

Holding him in tight fingers, she let her tongue dance around his base before skirting up his length. Her own breath hitching when his hand came down to cup her breast, kneading the mound with hard fingers.

Easing closer to him, she shifted to kneel between his outstretched legs, her mouth opening wider as she sucked the tip into her mouth. Mounting pleasure shot through her when he let out another low hiss, rolling her tongue over him before letting more of him slip into her mouth. Slowly her mouth began to move at the same time as her hand, causing him to jerk, and whither beneath her.

She felt his fingers tangling in her hair, pulling her away from his arousal. “Baby, c’mon.”

She didn’t want to leave this new exciting position. She’d always wondered what the girls at school had been going on and on about, and now she did. The taste of him was like melting Carmel on her tongue, and his moans were as addicting as his taste. Who knew she could have Daryl Dixon shuttering with anticipation?

When she didn’t immediately follow his command he sat up, and pulled her into his lap. His mouth going impatiently to hers, his coarse stubble rubbing her chin raw as he kissed her. He nearly exploded when the taste of himself entered his mouth, never thinking it could be arousing to taste one’s own self.

His hands kneaded her ass beneath hard fingers as he adjusted her over the top of him. Caught up in sensation he devoured her lips. Sucking her tongue into his mouth, she moaned when he slipped a finger into her from behind.

She was riding his fingers, returning his hard kiss, the taste of him still heavy on her tongue when she came with a low moan.

He knocked over the jelly on the nightstand as he reached for it, just barely catching the jar before it rolled to the floor. Taking a big glob of the sticky goo, he ripped his mouth away from hers as he smeared in down over her breasts and belly.

“Daryl,” she cried with a tinge of excitement in her voice. “Ya better clean that up, Mr. Dixon.”

“Oh, I planned on it, Greene.” A toothy smile came across his face before slipping away. Dropping another kiss to her lips, he redirected his attention to the sticky jam slipping down her torso.

He was in the middle of sucking the jelly from between her breast when she rubbed her tight little bottom against his firm tip. “Hurry up, Dixon.”

He decided there and then that he couldn’t deny her anything. She could ask for the stars, and he’d grab them for her on his way down from heaven. That’s what she was. Heaven. If one existed in the universe, she was it.

Still licking at the mess he’d made, pressing fingers adjusted her over his tip. With a nudge, he easily sank into her slick core. When she threw her head back with an eager arch, his hands guided her as she wiggled her hips, seeking satisfaction.

One thing about Beth Greene was she could pick up anything quickly. Once she learned the motions he taught her, she put her all into it, rotating her hips she tightened her muscles around him. His hot breath soaking into her skin as his head rested heavily on her chest, all the while he jerked up to meet her.

His hands slipped between their bodies to play with the nub nestled in her folds, and bliss found her for the fourth time that day. Instantly, his release followed hers, his arousal slamming into her tight body as he cried out.

Exhausted they fell into a sweat drenched heap on top of the bed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW   
> GET FREE COPY OF TEMPTRESS BY JESSICA GAFF AT AMAZON KINDLE


	4. Chapter 4

A giggle slipped out of her throat as he followed her into the shower.

After their recent play with their peanut butter and jelly they were both a sticky mess, and she hadn’t been to surprised when Daryl grabbed her by the hand and led her into the bathroom. “Whatya think your sister’s gonna say when she finds out ‘bout us?” he asked close to her ear as they stepped beneath the onslaught of cold water.

“Uhuh,” Beth shrugged shivering as the water ran down over her back. “With the way things are now, I don’t see how anyone has the right to tell another how to be happy.”

The concern on Daryl’s face lifted as she stood facing him. He proud to see how much she’d grown in their weeks together. Not only had she learned to defined herself, she’d evolved into this girl-woman, who wasn’t afraid of how she felt, and now apparently wasn’t scared to show it.

He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky, but if their growing relationship didn’t bother her despite their age difference, then he wasn’t gonna let it bother him either.

The group would just have to get used to them being together when they found them.

Wow, she wasn’t the only one who’d evolved due to their time together. This was the first time he actually believed they would find their family.

The corners of his lips tipped, and he cupped her cheek. Placing a soft kiss on her upturned lips, he stepped in closer to her, pulling her wet trembling body close to his. He flinched when her cold wet skin came into contact with his, and then settled in close to her, wanting to share his heat.

She broke the kiss with a shiver, saying, “I’m gonna get brain freeze, Mr. Dixon:”

“Trade ya spots,” he mumbled as they turned them so that he would take the onslaught himself.

“Shit that’s fuckin’ cold,” he breathed gasping as the cold water pound down over his back.

It only took him a moment before he was soaking a sponge with soap, and cold water and scrubbing himself down. Once he finished, he turned to her, his movements turning slow and lazy as he ran the sponge down her front to wipe the sticky residue of the jelly away.

If the water hadn’t been so fuckin cold he would have taken her again right there.

One minute she was beaming in the afterglow of their growing relationship, and the next, the house was swarming with walkers, and Daryl was screaming at her to run.

She didn’t want to leave him. She didn’t want to run.

She did so anyway, fear squeezing her chests as she ran for all she was worth. She was on the middle of the street, her breath coming in pained gulps. She just stopped when a car came barreling toward her, and for a brief moment she was frozen in place her limbs too frightened to move. Then just before the car would have struck her, she dove out of its way.

The screeching of brakes filled her ears and before she could pick herself up from the gravel under her, two men grabbed her up, dragging her toward the awaiting car.

Just before they managed to push her inside, she remembered to fight. Kicking and screaming she fought, biting the one as hard as she could, as she twisted and kicked against his tight hold around her middle.

She was no match for the strong arm holding onto her tightly, never once relinquishing his hold on her, he shoved her into the back seat, knocking her head carelessly into the door.

She thought she heard someone scream, “Beeeth,” just before everything went dark.

 

Daryl ran with all he was worth toward the car as it sped away, his only thoughts were to get to her. Just when it would have turned the corner and disappeared, his brain kicked in and he whipped the gun he carried from his waistband. He didn’t know how he managed to hit the back tire, he was just thankful he did as he heard it pop.

Then he was running again as sparks flew out from beneath the rim as the driver tried to continue on. When the driver hit a rut however, the car spun out of control, slamming into the trunk of a large tree.

Daryl didn’t miss a beat. He ran to the car and within seconds he had the driver kneeling in the gravel before him. Without hesitation he lifted the gun and planted a bullet in between the man’s eyes.

He didn’t know why they had ambushed the house. He didn’t know why they had tried to take Beth, all he knew was he wouldn’t let them. Not while there was a breath left his body. He barely gave the passenger a thought glancing in his direction briefly, glad he’d been knocked unconscious by the crash.

In seconds, Daryl eased Beth from the car, cradling her in his arms, his bow across his back, he turned to the awaiting forest


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not complete

Daryl walked until his arms hurt, and his legs threatened to buckle at the knees. He walked until his breathing turned heavy, and he stumbled over the root of a tree. He walked until they were deep in the trees, and there was no hope of any normal person ever finding them.

Glancing down at the limp form in his arms, he jostled her enough to see a golf ball sized lump forming on her head, blood seeped from a cut at the center, and he had an overwhelming urge to go back and make sure the passenger claimed a bullet as well.

“Beth,” he whispered, next her ear. He didn’t want to risk being too loud, and drawing walkers to them so he tried to keep as quiet as possible. “C’mon, baby doll, wake up.”

It took him a few tries but finally her bright blues popped open, and she gave a startled cry as her memory returned.

“’S alright, baby doll, I gotcha, and ain’t gonna let nothin’ happen t’ ya.” Daryl stopped bracketed between two trees. “I need t’ put’a on yer feet. Can ya stand, ya think?”

“Mmm,” she said, her hand coming up to touch the bump on her head, it aching something fierce. “What happened, Daryl?”

“Not sure, darling,” he told her, slowly lowering her to her feet. “One minute we was talkin’ ‘bout stayin’ at that shit hole, and the next, we was bein’ chased by walkers. Got t’ the street just in time to see two assholes tryin’ t’ stick ya in the car.”

“I bit one of ‘em,” she explained as she tried to balance on her feet, swaying ever so slightly, she grasped the hand he held out to her. “I tried to get away, but he had me to tight.”

“’S alright, I gotcha.” Squeezing her fingers tight before releasing them. With his arms now free, he rolled his shoulders trying to release the bound muscles, letting the crossbows weight slip from his back. Holding the bow tight with his free hand his eyes roamed her face, making sure she was real and not figment of his imagination.

“How’d I get free,” she wanted to know, leaning her weight on him, feeling a little groggy. She knew the answer to that question before she even asked, but she asked anyway. “Did you come get me?”

“Sure did, Greene,” he told her, kissing her forehead lightly when it rested on his chin. “Can’t get rid of me that easy, girl. Let me take a look at yer head.”

She didn’t know how he could see anything as dark as it was but still she obediently lifted her head for him. Using the black bandanna he kept tucked in his back pocket, he wiped the blood from the wound, and she was surprised how tender he was.

“Thank you for coming after me,” she told him lifting up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek when he raised his head.

“Don’t need t’ thank me, baby doll,” his voice strained at the thought of losing her. There was no way he’d let anyone take her away from him, not when she’d so willingly agreed to be his, even damning their family if they attempted to get in the middle. “I will always come for ya, Beth. Believe that.”

“We need to find some place to stay for the night,” she told him. After taking a quick look around, she looked back to him. “Guess this is as good a place as any.”

“Reckon yer, right.” Leading her to what looked to be softer ground, he sat, his legs wide so she could nestle in the middle of them. “Prolly ain’t nothin’ ‘round for miles, yet. Know one thin’ though, if it looks t’ good t’ be true we ain’t goin’, deal.”

“Deal,” she whispered, closing her eyes she nestled her cheek against his chest and breathed in his comforting scent. Boldly, she lifted his shirt and ran her fingers over his bare skin. “Daryl?”

“Huh,” he answered, loving the soft play of her fingers over him. Laying his head back against the tree trunk at his back, he curled his arms around her waist tight, half fearing someone would come try and snatch her away from him.

He’d kill ‘em, let ‘em try, he promised to himself.

“What if they find us?” The thought caused a shiver to run through her body, her fingers going still against his skin.

“Don’t worry, baby doll, I ain’t lettin’ ‘em take ya away,” he reassured her, hoping to chase the fear away.

When she relaxed against him and her finger continued their petting, he shifted so the gun he held was visible. After tonight, he had no problem puttin’ a bullet into anyone.

“Daryl?”

“Huh?”

“Did ya just call me baby doll?”

“Yeah.”

“Kay.”

 

They came across a stream the next afternoon, and they took the opportunity to wash up and drink their fill.

Daryl soaked the bandanna, and held it out to her. Taking in the swelling on her forehead, his anger rising as he examined the purple welt there. “Here put that on yer head.”

Her head throbbed from the knot on her forehead, and her hand drifted up to touch it. Beth grimaced as she followed his instruction, but she had to admit the cool water felt good on it. “Think we might be able to find somewhere to raid. I’m starving.”

“We might be able to follow some tracks, and rustle up some grub.” Daryl let his gaze travel all around them before deciding on a direction. “Let’s see what we can find down this stream a ways.”

They’d been walking since the sun had come up and they were both pretty worn from the events of the day before, and he’d like nothing better than to find a spot where they could relax, even if it was for a minute or two.

Judging Beth’s current state he knew she needed it.

“When yer feeling up to it,” he began, indicating her head wound, he continued, “I’ll show ya how t’ get outta that hold he had ya in.”

“I tried, Daryl,” she started her voice breaking as the memory pledged her. Even now, she could feel the press of the man who’d grabbed her from behind, and she shuddered. “I was kickin’ and screamin’ but I couldn’t get loose.”

“We will fix that, baby doll.” Taking her hand in his, he squeezed her fingers. “No one will ever be able t’ hold ya like that again.”

She would have passed him a small smile if her head hadn’t just resumed its pounding. When they came within view of a tent set up several yards away, Daryl shifted their positions, putting himself in front of her. While he knew Beth was capable of taking care of herself, he didn’t want her straining herself in her current state.

With a wave of his hand he silently passed her the gun, steadily holding the bow up, ready to put a bolt through anything that may stumble in their path.

Beth had never trained with a gun before, but she knew enough to pull the trigger, and after the terrifying events of the night before, she had no problem doing it either. She stopped when he held his hand out behind him as they drew closer to the camp.

Her quick gaze surveyed the area, checking for walkers or a hidden straggle. All seemed to be quiet, peaceful but as she was learning, things were not always what they seemed. After the near abduction at the funeral home she would forever be cautious.

As they drew closer, she must’ve stepped on a twig, because the snapping sound suddenly had the tent bouncing in different directions. They were lucky however because whoever was inside was locked securely away behind the zipper.

Daryl didn’t waste a second before sending a bolt through the head of the walker inside. When all was quiet, he called her over after looking around. “There’s a cooler by the fire pit, check and see what’s inside.”

Unfortunately, all they found was spoiled food inside, Beth groaning as the smell wafted to her nose making her nauseous. She turned back to Daryl with a shake of her head.

“’S alright,” he told her as they continued on. “We’ll find somethin’.”

 CHAPTER ENDS HERE

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                

Daryl walked until his arms hurt, and his legs threatened to buckle at the knees. He walked until his breathing turned heavy, and he stumbled over the root of a tree. He walked until they were deep in the trees, and there was no hope of any normal person ever finding them.

Glancing down at the limp form in his arms, he jostled her enough to see a golf ball sized lump forming on her head, blood seeped from a cut at the center, and he had an overwhelming urge to go back and make sure the passenger claimed a bullet as well.

“Beth,” he whispered, next her ear. He didn’t want to risk being too loud, and drawing walkers to them so he tried to keep as quiet as possible. “C’mon, baby doll, wake up.”

It took him a few tries but finally her bright blues popped open, and she gave a startled cry as her memory returned.

“’S alright, baby doll, I gotcha, and ain’t gonna let nothin’ happen t’ ya.” Daryl stopped bracketed between two trees. “I need t’ put’a on yer feet. Can ya stand, ya think?”

“Mmm,” she said, her hand coming up to touch the bump on her head, it aching something fierce. “What happened, Daryl?”

“Not sure, darling,” he told her, slowly lowering her to her feet. “One minute we was talkin’ ‘bout stayin’ at that shit hole, and the next, we was bein’ chased by walkers. Got t’ the street just in time to see two assholes tryin’ t’ stick ya in the car.”

“I bit one of ‘em,” she explained as she tried to balance on her feet, swaying ever so slightly, she grasped the hand he held out to her. “I tried to get away, but he had me to tight.”

“’S alright, I gotcha.” Squeezing her fingers tight before releasing them. With his arms now free, he rolled his shoulders trying to release the bound muscles, letting the crossbows weight slip from his back. Holding the bow tight with his free hand his eyes roamed her face, making sure she was real and not figment of his imagination.

“How’d I get free,” she wanted to know, leaning her weight on him, feeling a little groggy. She knew the answer to that question before she even asked, but she asked anyway. “Did you come get me?”

“Sure did, Greene,” he told her, kissing her forehead lightly when it rested on his chin. “Can’t get rid of me that easy, girl. Let me take a look at yer head.”

She didn’t know how he could see anything as dark as it was but still she obediently lifted her head for him. Using the black bandanna he kept tucked in his back pocket, he wiped the blood from the wound, and she was surprised how tender he was.

“Thank you for coming after me,” she told him lifting up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek when he raised his head.

“Don’t need t’ thank me, baby doll,” his voice strained at the thought of losing her. There was no way he’d let anyone take her away from him, not when she’d so willingly agreed to be his, even damning their family if they attempted to get in the middle. “I will always come for ya, Beth. Believe that.”

“We need to find some place to stay for the night,” she told him. After taking a quick look around, she looked back to him. “Guess this is as good a place as any.”

“Reckon yer, right.” Leading her to what looked to be softer ground, he sat, his legs wide so she could nestle in the middle of them. “Prolly ain’t nothin’ ‘round for miles, yet. Know one thin’ though, if it looks t’ good t’ be true we ain’t goin’, deal.”

“Deal,” she whispered, closing her eyes she nestled her cheek against his chest and breathed in his comforting scent. Boldly, she lifted his shirt and ran her fingers over his bare skin. “Daryl?”

“Huh,” he answered, loving the soft play of her fingers over him. Laying his head back against the tree trunk at his back, he curled his arms around her waist tight, half fearing someone would come try and snatch her away from him.

He’d kill ‘em, let ‘em try, he promised to himself.

“What if they find us?” The thought caused a shiver to run through her body, her fingers going still against his skin.

“Don’t worry, baby doll, I ain’t lettin’ ‘em take ya away,” he reassured her, hoping to chase the fear away.

When she relaxed against him and her finger continued their petting, he shifted so the gun he held was visible. After tonight, he had no problem puttin’ a bullet into anyone.

“Daryl?”

“Huh?”

“Did ya just call me baby doll?”

“Yeah.”

“Kay.”

 

They came across a stream the next afternoon, and they took the opportunity to wash up and drink their fill.

Daryl soaked the bandanna, and held it out to her. Taking in the swelling on her forehead, his anger rising as he examined the purple welt there. “Here put that on yer head.”

Her head throbbed from the knot on her forehead, and her hand drifted up to touch it. Beth grimaced as she followed his instruction, but she had to admit the cool water felt good on it. “Think we might be able to find somewhere to raid. I’m starving.”

“We might be able to follow some tracks, and rustle up some grub.” Daryl let his gaze travel all around them before deciding on a direction. “Let’s see what we can find down this stream a ways.”

They’d been walking since the sun had come up and they were both pretty worn from the events of the day before, and he’d like nothing better than to find a spot where they could relax, even if it was for a minute or two.

Judging Beth’s current state he knew she needed it.

“When yer feeling up to it,” he began, indicating her head wound, he continued, “I’ll show ya how t’ get outta that hold he had ya in.”

“I tried, Daryl,” she started her voice breaking as the memory pledged her. Even now, she could feel the press of the man who’d grabbed her from behind, and she shuddered. “I was kickin’ and screamin’ but I couldn’t get loose.”

“We will fix that, baby doll.” Taking her hand in his, he squeezed her fingers. “No one will ever be able t’ hold ya like that again.”

She would have passed him a small smile if her head hadn’t just resumed its pounding. When they came within view of a tent set up several yards away, Daryl shifted their positions, putting himself in front of her. While he knew Beth was capable of taking care of herself, he didn’t want her straining herself in her current state.

With a wave of his hand he silently passed her the gun, steadily holding the bow up, ready to put a bolt through anything that may stumble in their path.

Beth had never trained with a gun before, but she knew enough to pull the trigger, and after the terrifying events of the night before, she had no problem doing it either. She stopped when he held his hand out behind him as they drew closer to the camp.

Her quick gaze surveyed the area, checking for walkers or a hidden straggle. All seemed to be quiet, peaceful but as she was learning, things were not always what they seemed. After the near abduction at the funeral home she would forever be cautious.

As they drew closer, she must’ve stepped on a twig, because the snapping sound suddenly had the tent bouncing in different directions. They were lucky however because whoever was inside was locked securely away behind the zipper.

Daryl didn’t waste a second before sending a bolt through the head of the walker inside. When all was quiet, he called her over after looking around. “There’s a cooler by the fire pit, check and see what’s inside.”

Unfortunately, all they found was spoiled food inside, Beth groaning as the smell wafted to her nose making her nauseous. She turned back to Daryl with a shake of her head.

“’S alright,” he told her as they continued on. “We’ll find somethin’.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't complete


End file.
